


Blue Velvet Cake and Warm Hugs

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Love is Easy to Fall Into [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, percy bakes, piper and percy have a talk about poly relationships, pipers a poli sci major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Jason and Annabeth stare at the recipe Percy’d handed them when they’d mentioned they were getting groceries.“Is Percy going to bake?” Jason asks.“Maybe,” Annabeth says. “Has he baked before?”“I think he made Sally’s blue cookies once.”“Oh yeah, those were good.”They look to each other, “So are we gonna get this stuff then?” Jason asks.“Sure,” Annabeth shrugs. “Can’t hurt.





	Blue Velvet Cake and Warm Hugs

Jason and Annabeth stare at the recipe Percy’d handed them when they’d mentioned they were getting groceries. 

“Is Percy going to bake?” Jason asks.

“Maybe,” Annabeth says. “Has he baked before?”

“I think he made Sally’s blue cookies once.”

“Oh yeah, those were good.”

They look to each other, “So are we gonna get this stuff then?” Jason asks.

“Sure,” Annabeth shrugs. “Can’t hurt.”

.

Percy swoops in and grabs the groceries out of Annabeth’s hands as soon as she walks in, picks out his ingredients, flies back to get the rest from Jason and starts pouring stuff into cups and bowls. Piper waves at them as she starts putting away the groceries Percy’d left scattered on the island.

“What’s going on?” Jason asks, confused.

“Percy’s baking,” Piper answers with a shrug. “He has a cake in the oven right now and he was mumbling something about cinnamon rolls when I looked up from some work for my poli sci class.”

Annabeth nods, “Hey Percy?” Percy pulls a cake out of the oven and puts it to the side before punching something onto the oven.

Jason pokes him as he puts away the cereal, Percy leans over to peck Jason on the cheek. Then he turns to start whipping some batter thingy together. Jason lifts a hand to where Percy kissed his cheek.

Annabeth pulls Jason out of Percy’s way and onto a chair and the three of them watch Percy ice the cake, pop cinnamon buns into the oven and pull out a cupcake pan. Annabeth clears her throat, “Not that I’m not salivating at all this, but don’t you two think we should stop him?”

Piper shrugs, “Probably, I’m not looking forward to the acne fuck up I’m going to be getting from this.” Piper pauses, “Uh. How are we supposed to stop him?”

Annabeth leans forward and pulls the cupcake pan Percy was starting to butter from out of his hands. Percy looks at her as if she’s just stolen his lung.

“W-what was that for?” Percy asks.

Annabeth raises an eyebrow, “Cinnamon rolls and a cake are enough for today.”

Percy pouts but Piper shuts that down with a sharp look that sends Percy rushing to clean up. Jason joins in, still a little dazed.

Piper and Annabeth fistbump and then Annabeth digs out her computer and starts an assignment for her course. 

Piper and Annabeth work side by side for a while as they boys clean up. 

Jason starts washing the dishes when turns to see Percy cutting up the cake, “Perce?”

Percy turns to him, “Yeah?”

“Dude, what are you doing?” 

“Getting everyone some cake,” Percy says. “What else am I supposed to do with this?”

Jason shrugs at that, “What kinda cake is it?”

Percy slides the girls a piece and they start to eat it, not completely aware of what they're putting in their mouths thanks to their study haze. “It’s Blue Velvet, my mom makes it with me sometimes.”

Jason’s mouth waters, “Uh?”

Percy grins and slides a piece his way, “How about I take over the dishes?”

Jason nods, his mouth too full of cake to answer. Percy kisses his cheek again as he makes his way past him to the sink. Jason puts his cake down and slides to the ground.

Percy snickers as he scrubs leftover bits of batter of a bowl, “You’re cute when you do that, yaknow?” Jason screams internally and swallows the cake in his mouth only to start choking. Percy freaks out and dives down to help him out but Jason waves him away and swallows until his neck tube things sort themselves out.

“Whoops?” Jason says.

Percy looks at him, “Jay, Jay baby, Jay don’t do that okay? Don’t choke on my cake?”

“Jason what now?” Annabeth says from behind her computer. “Jay, are you okay?”

Jason puts his hand on Percy’s forehead to help himself up, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Oh, cool,” She says. “Don’t say stuff like that Percy!”

Percy rolls his eyes and helps himself up to his feet, “Whatever.” He mumbles.

“What did you just say Percy?” Piper asks, with what seems to be no clue to the actual conversation considering her nose is buried in textbooks.

“Nothing!” Percy says with a dazzling smile that has Jason swooning and Piper blushing which doesn’t even make sense because she can’t see Percy’s face. 

Annabeth slams the top of her laptop down and stalks off to her room, “Why can’t you flirt when I’m not studying.” She complains.

Percy giggles and blows her a kiss as she leaves. Jason shakes his head out to get Percy’s smile out of his mind and pulls Percy’s cinnamon buns out of the oven. Percy slides across the floor to and grabs them from Jason’s hands, throwing him a warm smile and a, “Thanks, Jay.” 

Jason gives up on getting Percy out of his head while he’s next to him and trudges off to his room to try and get some work done.  
Piper pushes her work aside to give Percy a look. Percy ignores her as he sets the cinnamon rolls out on a plate and washes the pan.

Piper sighs, “You’re going to break Jason one of these days.” Percy takes away her empty plate and puts a cinnamon bun on it. Piper doesn’t bother protesting as he smothers it in icing.

Percy pouts at her as she takes it, “I won’t, I’d never break him!”

“Why can’t you just ask him out?” Piper asks.Percy puts his cake down slowly.

“Because I don’t want to just date Jason,” Percy says, his voice quieter suddenly. “I want to date you, and Beth and Jay” Percy looks guilty and ducks his head, as if he’s done something wrong. Piper reaches across and grabs his hand. She thinks this might be another one of those things that monster Gabe tried to tell him when he was young, that a person can only love one other person.

“Percy?” Piper whispers. He looks up to her eyes. “Percy, there’s nothing wrong with that, you know that right?”

Percy shrugs, “Isn’t it selfish?”

Piper slips off her chair and brings Percy into the living room and sits down on the carpte with him, “Perce?” She asks as she wraps her arms around him.

“Perce?” She asks as he slowly relaxes into her embrace.

“Yeah?” He mumbles.

“I like you and Jay and Annabeth too.” Piper tells him. He pulls away a bit, but he lets her arms rest around her waist.

“You do?’ He asks her.

“Yeah,” She smiles softly at him. “I do.”

Percy nods and leans back into the hug, holding her tight. “So it’s not bad?”

“Nah,” Piper whispers in his ear.

“Good.” 

Percy eventually let’s go of her and Piper scootches back a bit to give him some space. Percy tries to pull her back and Piper grins, “Can’t get enough of me?” 

“Nope,” Percy says. “There’s never enough of you.”  
Piper blushes and leans forward to hug him again, “Wanna cuddle?” She asks, telling herself she can finish her work later. Percy agrees and they move to the couch.

Piper wakes up a few hours later and checks the time and groans. She sighs and snuggles closer to Percy because there’s no point trying to do anything else till tomorrow. Besides, Percy’s warm and comfy,\\. Piper sighs happily as she closes her eyes.


End file.
